


Snowfall

by ekayla



Series: Zutara Month 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Winter, Zutara, Zutara Month 2020, day 2 winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/pseuds/ekayla
Summary: Zutara Month 2020 - Day 2: Winter
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Zutara Month 2020





	Snowfall

“Katara!” 

Zuko lets out a huff as he’s hit with a snowball. He can’t see his assailant in the forest of trees surrounding him, but he knows who it is. It doesn’t bother him though, he’s wearing a light red parka lined with fur, and giant knitted mittens Katara gave him last year for his birthday. And besides, he may not have grown up in the cold or snow, but he grew up with his sister Azula, who always pelted him with anything and everything, any chance she got. But this was definitely different.

“Katara, where are you?” he teases, letting out a chuckle. 

“You’ll have to come find me!” 

He turns to the direction of the response, and begins walking slowly. “Hmm, and what do I get if I find you?” The corners of his mouth twist up into a smile. 

Suddenly, a small pile of snow from a branch falls, landing directly on Zuko. He hears a giggle coming from the left, behind a tree trunk. He brushes off the snow and heads towards the laughter. 

The closer he gets, the quieter he tries to make himself. As he reaches the large trunk, he jumps around. 

“Got you!” he shouts, expecting to see Katara, but instead sees nothing. His brows furrow, but seconds later, another snowball hits him on his back. He swings around to find her standing a few feet away from him. 

“Oh, you’re gonna get it!” Zuko begins to chase her. She shrieks and runs away, laughing. 

“I take it back, I take it back!” 

She only runs a few feet when he catches her. She definitely let him, but they both pretend otherwise. Zuko wraps his arms around her from behind, but then trips on a fallen branch and takes them both down to the ground in one swift movement.

“Zuko!” Katara groans, rolling over to face him. He hovers above her, trying not to crush her with his weight, but not wanting to move either. She stares up at him with her bright blue eyes, causing his breath to hitch. Her arms move around his neck and her eyes glance down to his lips, asking a silent question. Zuko answers by leaning down slowly, pressing his lips against hers. He can feel Katara melt into the kiss, her lips soft and warm. He’s completely forgotten the fact that they’re laying on the snowy forest floor; he’s lost in her. Even after years together, he hopes it’ll always be like this. 


End file.
